Cross-Reference to Related Applications
This application is a related to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/917,199, filed Jul. 22, 1992, entitled: "METHOD FOR RETORTING ORGANIC MATTER", which is a CIP of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/820,134, filed Jan. 13, 1992, entitled: "METHOD FOR RETORTING ORGANIC MATTER", and is also related to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/917,186, filed Jul. 22, 1992, entitled: "APPARATUS FOR ALLOWING THERMAL DIMENSIONAL CHANGES OF METAL PARTS IN A RETORT MECHANISM".